


Keith Is Not Romantic

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: "Klance university au? Please? Like, Keiths the bad Boy with bike and lance it's just a normal student who think Keith it's too good to just some poor guy like him? I'm weak to bad boy Keith help. Thank you♡"





	Keith Is Not Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay, I’ll try my best. Bad Boy Keith is actually one of my favorites cliches to switch, you know, make him the Good Boy and all, so I dunno how this will go. Hopefully well. Also, I might have done something a bit different than you asked.

Keith is in no way a romantic.

Hi, hello, yes, Keith Kogane is in no way a romantic. He just isn’t. It’s not part of him, it’s not written in his code (God, he’s spending too much time with Pidge). He doesn’t have one single romantic bone, muscle or artery in him. God was all out of Romance when he created Keith.

And Keith is fine with it. He can live with it. He can deal with it. Not being romantic doesn’t mean he is a bad boyfriend. Just means he’s not blurting poetry about his partners eyes.

He’s fine.

Well.

He  _had been_ fine.

Then he saw  _his_ face.

Let’s go back to the start of this, yeah? Let’s drill it in our heads: Keith  _ **is not**_  a romantic. Keith does not understand nor cares for that lovey-dovey shit. Keith is your typical Bad Boy. He does not partake in that romantic bullshit.

He has a bike, and leather jackets, and ripped jeans, and combat boots, and fingerless gloves, and scars, and a bad attitude, and a disrespect towards authority, and the habit of biting more than he can chew but chewing anyways.

Keith just doesn’t do romance.

“Hey, biker boy.”

I mean, going after the pretty boy with the prettiest, bluest blue eyes in hopes of comforting him is not romantic. Keith just punched a dude! A very rude asshole trying to belittle his gorgeous boyfriend. Probably broke his nose, there’s nothing romantic in a broken nose.

“That asshole was wrong, Lance. If anything, you’re too good for me… Or for pretty much anyone.”

Not romantic. At all.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not, anyone would be blessed to be dating you, and sometimes I still can’t believe you agreed to date the University’s bad boy.”

He is not being romantic, he’s telling the truth. Because Keith doesn’t do romance as much as he doesn’t do lying. His boyfriend deserved the truth. So what if it sounds maybe a tiny bit cheesy? That phrase will sound like that no matter how one says it. Not romantic.

If anything, Lance, with his shining smile and curly hair and tanned skin and bluest blue eyes, is the romantic.

“You are surprisingly sweet, Keith. I feel lucky being yours.”

See? Lance is the romantic.

_Not Keith._

No matter how he gives Lance his jacket because it’s getting cold, or how he opens the door for him, or how he plans their next date (he is thinking something on the lines of a picnic somewhere in the park, nearby one of the places he kicked the butts of people trying to threaten Lance, and he’d bring some homemade meals so his boyfriend can finally taste his food and maybe that book they started to read together).

Keith is not a romantic.


End file.
